holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sagittarius Seiya
Sagittarius Seiya is the Sagittarius Gold Saint, the former Pegasus Bronze Saint, and one of the five Legendary Saints who fought alongside Athena and his friends in 25 years ago. His element is Light. He was also the main protagonist/title character of the original Saint Seiya series. Statistics *'Name': Sagittarius Seiya, Sagittarius Saint, Former Pegasus Saint, First God Slayer *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Male *'Age': 39 *'Birthday': December 1 *'Classification': Human, Gold Saint, Legendary Saint, Athena's Saint, God Slayer *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 175 cm (5'9") *'Weight': 66 kg (145 lbs.) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Chocolate Brown *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': Transcendent *'Powers and Abilities': Light Manipulation, Master Melee Combatant, Master Archer Specialist, Flight, Enhanced Strength, Speed, Endurance and Durability, Enhanced Senses, Keen Tactician, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition, Miraculosity and Arayashiki) *'Standard Equipment': Sagittarius Clothstone, Golden Bow & Arrow *'Weaknesses': Darkness Cosmo. Not as durable without his Cloth. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Pegasus Ryusei Ken, Atomic Thunderbolt, Cosmic Star Arrow *'Voice Actor': Todd Haberkorn Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Island level, likely higher (Stated to be the strongest Gold & Legendary Saint by Libra Shiryu, Taurus Harbinger and Orion Eden. Far superior to God’s like Thor and Ares) *'Speed': Sub-Relativistic, FTL through Miracles *'Lifting Strength': At least Class T *'Striking Strength': At least Class EJ, likely higher *'Durability': Building level without Cloth. At least Island level with Sagittarius Clothstone, likely higher *'Stamina': Supernatural *'Range': Several Tens of Kilometers *'Intelligence': Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Seiya is a fairly tall, lean-built man with fair skin, spiky, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Whenever he doesn't wear his Cloth, he wears his trademark sleeveless red shirt, blue jeans, white shoes, a pair of red sweatbands on his arms, and a golden crystal wrapped in a string necklace around his neck, which conceals his Sagittarius Cloth. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a sleeveless red outfit. Personality Seiya is a calm, wise and serene Saint. Seiya dislikes to fight anyone who wishes to kill Athena, but only fights them in order to defend his goddess. He is also very caring for Athena and his friends, and is considerably empathetic into helping others with their emotional problems, as to helping Eden find the reason why he has to fight. He always gets back up from a fight no matter how tough things are. During his time as the Pegasus Saint, he used to be very stubborn, strong-willed and immature, as to making jokes about certain situations and not caring about the consequences of his own actions. He was also a person of burning blood and fiery heart, often acting in impulsive and brash ways. However, he is brave, kind-hearted and selfless, always willing to sacrifice himself for justice, his friends and Athena. Ultimately, his most notable characteristic is his absolute determination and refusal to ever give up, even when faced with impossible odds. In the past, Seiya may have romantic feelings for Athena, as he shows more devotion to defend her than his fellow Bronze Saint allies, going as far as breaking his hand, taking Poseidon's trident, and Hades' sword in her place, willingly sacrificing his life at any moment. History Main Skills and Equipment Sagittarius Clothstone: One of the 12 Clothstones worn by Athena's Gold Saints and are the strongest Cloths born in sunlight; he inherited this Cloth from the former Sagittarius Gold Saint, Aiolos. It mostly consists of golden armored plating, that covers most of the his body with light-golden inlays across the Cloth, with a pair of separate, large golden wings on the back, an ordinary headgear protecting the forehead, a large portion of waist platting covers the lower parts of his body, and several blue diamonds appear on the chest, arms, knees, waist, and headpiece. *'Flight': With the wings on his back, Seiya is capable of long distance flight. *'Pegasus Ryusei Ken': (Pegasus Meteor Fist): Seiya's signature technique. He concentrates powerful Cosmo into his hands and weaves the stars of the Pegasus constellation, releasing meteor-like punches capable of hitting the enemy hundreds of times per second over a distance. When burning his Cosmo, so does the amount of punches, as well as the technique's power and speed. As a Gold Saint, Seiya is able to unleash millions of faster-than-light punches, transforming the attack into a radiant fury of light. *'Atomic Thunderbolt': Seiya inherits this legendary technique in honor of the former Sagittarius Gold Saint, Aiolos, who was remembered for his integrity towards justice and his loyalty to Athena. Using it in the same fashion as his Pegasus Ryusei Fist, Seiya unleashes a devastating stream of golden energy rays moving at light-speed toward his opponents. This technique is famous for its faster-than-light speed attacks. *'Sagittarius Bow Arrow': As the Sagittarius Gold Saint, Seiya can shoot a golden arrow from the bow that comes with the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. *'Cosmic Star Arrow': Seiya aims the Bow of Sagittarius at his opponent, focusing his Cosmo at the tip of the arrow and unleashes volleys of energy. When the technique ends, Seiya draws the energy into the tip and releases the arrow with devastating force. It should be noted that the Cosmo emanating from the tip of the arrow glows blue in appearance, and not golden like a normal Gold Saints' Cosmo until it is focused into the arrow tip. This technique was so immense in power, it was actually able to damage Titan's Genesistector, a Chronotector with the strength of 3 Gold Cloths. Light Manipulation: As a Saint of Light, Seiya can create, shape, and manipulate the element of light. His exceptional mastery over said element allows him to: shoot beams or arrows of light from his hands, increase his fighting style with light-enhanced attacks in melee combat, create blinding flashes of light or light-shaped barriers of any size for defensive purposes, or attack and/or move at speeds faster-than-light. Master Combatant: Master Archer Specialist: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Keen Tactician: Immense Cosmo Power: As one of the five Legendary Saints in the 20th Century, Seiya possesses a very vast amount of powerful Cosmo, far higher than even the Gold Saints. When utilizing a more enhanced version of the Sagittarius Cloth, his Cosmo increases to its very limit, allowing him to fight on par with powerful warriors like Titan. During the battle against Saturn, Seiya held his own during the entire match, sacrificing the Cloth in the process. Like all Gold Saints, his Cosmo is golden in color. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': Relationships *Kido Saori/Athena *Andromeda Shun *Libra Shiryu *Cygnus Hyoga *Phoenix Ikki *Aquila Marin *Ophiuchus Shaina *Seika *Miho *Kido Mitsumasa *Unicorn Jabu *Aries Kiki *Aries Mu *Taurus Aldebaran *Gemini Saga *Gemini Kanon *Leo Aiolia *Sagittarius Aiolos *Poseidon *Hades *Pegasus Kouga *Orion Eden *Mars *Pallas *Titan *Saturn *Venus Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Gold Saint Category:Legendary Saint Category:God Slayer Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters